


the beginning

by newt_scamander



Series: Mommy and her little girl [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ageplay, F/F, Fem Harry and Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco just really likes Harry's lap</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beginning

It was strange, Harry thought, considering how non-dominant she was in her day to day life, that being so dominant in this way came natural to her. Not natural, she supposed, upon evaluation of how long it had taken her to get so comfortable with Draco to try something so daring.

“My ass is so delightfully unspanked and you are so delightfully on top of me.” Draco pointed out, her breath warm on Harry’s bare chest. At once Harry’s breath hitched and her grip on Draco’s wrist slackened. “Unless-“

“Hush. Your mouth is so pretty but I need quiet just now.” Harry insisted.

Draco quieted her litany of atrocities but did not bother to cease her rocking. Harry couldn’t help but grind back against her overly persistent girlfriend and grip her wrists even tighter. She gasped some, feeling the unmistakable dampness between her thighs increase and she flushed darker, flopping back just so on Draco’s chest. “Unspanked, you said.”

“Never, ever.” Draco affirmed.

Harry took a breath and sat up. “Over. Now.”

“Mmh, no.” Draco didn’t move, dragging the comforter up.

“Yes. Don’t argue, Draco.”” Harry insisted, pushing at her side.

Draco was more lenient this time, perhaps it was the edge in Harry’s voice. It made no matter.

Harry grabbed the brush. It was hard plastic, purple. A proper hairbrush, for Harry’s untidy hair. It also functioned as a paddle, as Harry’s bottom could attest. How the tables had turned,

It didn’t take much for Harry. She rubbed the bristles over Draco’s perfect, perfect ass and relished the sigh that fell from her lips. She did it a few more times, slid her finger over her entrance- slightly damp from Harry’s own endeavors. Draco’s noises were something special- her gasp of surprise went straight between Harry’s legs and she wanted nothing more than to ride her face and swallow up those delicious noises with her thighs. Later, perhaps.

But for now she raised the brush and gasped a bit when it connected, eliciting a sharp squeak from Harry and a low moan from Draco.

“Oh- fuck.” She wiggled her hips.

“Watch that mouth.” Harry insisted, pulling the girl properly over her knee. She heard another gasp and felt no shame when she raised her knee and rocked it against her.

“Please. Stop teasing.” Draco whimpered, rocking her hips against Harry’s knees.

“Be. Fucking. Still.” Harry swatted her bottom with each word. Draco’s head dropped and she straightened. Harry smirked to herself, tossing the brush onto the floor.

Draco whined for a moment but was interrupted by two sharp smacks, delivered by Harry’s own hand. Her fingers spread wide she felt a sharp sting that again, went straight to her crotch and she didn’t bother adjusting. “How’s that baby?”

“S’so good. M-mo-oh.” Draco’s pleading was interrupted by another slap, delivered across both cheeks this time. “Hurts!”

“Does it hurt, my darling? You deserve it though. You know you do. Being so mean and bossy. You’re just a baby, aren’t you?” Harry drawled, rubbing over her reddened skin.

“Yes, yes. Your baby, please-Ow.” She pouted as Harry pinched her bottom. “Hurts.”

“I know, my good girl. Good kind of hurts-“ She swatted her twice, once on each cheek and went back to her left, delivering two more in quick succession.

“Ow! Ow, oh. Please.” Draco begged. “Touch me, please.”

Harry slapped her ass roughly and pushed her onto her stomach. “Touch you where?”

Draco’s hand was shaking. She pulled it away from her side and between her legs, rubbing at the soft patch of blonde hair. “There. Please.”

Harry pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her neck to support her head.

“Oh, boobs.” Draco smiled, reaching up with her fingertips to pull Harry’s breast into her mouth with a groan.

Harry moaned softly, her fingers slipping along folds and sweet skin. She rubbed a slow circle over the patch of damp hair, moaning softly all the while as Draco suckled and nipped at her.

“Don’t tease.” Draco mumbled, using her free hnd to pinch Harry’s nipple.

“Silly babygirl. Are you in charge here?” Harry stopped rubbing, slapping her cunt sharply. It gave her a shiver and she smiled proudly as another bit of warmth flooded the area between Draco’s legs.

“N-no. No ma’am.” Draco corrected herself quickly.

“Oh, is that right? No ma’am. How charming. What a proper. Baby. Girl. You. Are.” She punctuated each word with another slap, this time having reached under the blonde girl’s shaking legs to spank her bottom once more.

“Oh! Please. Please, ma’am. Want to come. Want to come so-oh-“ Draco started speaking rather quickly but was thrown off when Harry nudged her forward, nestling her face against Harry’s breast once more. She sucked eagerly and Harry could scarcely breathe but it was ever so- fucking hot, really. She was wet beyond belief.

“Want to come sweet girl? Get in my lap proper.” Harry insisted and Draco scrambled to obey, her bottom twinging with the best ache imaginable.

“Want you.” Draco pouted, upon the realization that she couldn’t reach Harry’s tits anymore.

“Babygirl, relax.” Harry laid her down and hovered over top of her, her knee pressing and rocking against Draco’s wetness.

Draco gasped happily, delicate fingers brushing over Harry’s now overly sensitive breast. “Feels so nice, ma’am.”

“Good baby girl. Good.” Harry kissed all down the girl’s chest and rocked her knee against her, feeling dampness roll down her thighs.

“Please, please. So close.” Draco begged, rubbing her thumb over Harry’s boobs.

“Come for me.” Harry encouraged.

She gasped and spread her legs further, coming after only a moment more of rocking.

“Mmh. So nice.” Draco hummed, her hand going back to rub over the deep red skin.

“Very nice. Now, behave, or I’ll send you to the corner.”

“Oh. Will you?”

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just reflective. For my girlfriend as always.


End file.
